Winter’s passions
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu knows how to look after his Bankotsu even on the coldest of days…


Title: Winter's passions  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult  
Characters: Bankotsu, Jakotsu  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: romance, precanon timeline  
Words: 5990  
Summary: Jakotsu knows how to look after his Bankotsu even on the coldest of days…  
Warnings: yaoi  
Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for looking this over for me, as well as Hime-sama for giving me a title and summary.

888

Jakotsu slid back the outer shoji of their sleeping quarters and looked out at the inner courtyard. Everything was blanketed in white and big fat lazy flakes drifted slowly down from a grey, washed out sky. He giggled happily at the sight as he ran his hands up and down his arms, trying to warm himself. "Aniki-chan!" he chirped. "You've got to see this!"_ This is going to be so much fun to play in!! And afterwards, a cup of tea, some leftover onigiri from breakfast and you!!_

"Not now, Sweetness…" Bankotsu replied distractedly. "I'm busy…" He looked down at the row of figures in the ledger, adding them up, before checking them against the figures Renkotsu had given him. Unfortunately they did not match. He had been staring at them for several minutes, before it dawned on him that he had made a mistake adding them up.

The cross-dresser closed the shoji and turned to face him. He frowned at the sight of his beloved, sitting there, the end of his writing brush poised over the ledger, while he held up his chin in his upturned palm. _Forget that shit Ren gave you this morning!! All it does is make you cranky and give you a sore head…_he thought as he padded over the tatami to sit on the other side the room's low table, facing his young lover. Before he could say anything, Bankotsu grinned.

"Got it!!" the young leader of the Shichinintai cried. Ignoring his paramour's questioning look, he re-added the column of figures and this time they added up perfectly. Satisfied all was well with their household finances, he looked up at Jakotsu. "What did you want me to see?"

"The snow!! It's all over the courtyard and it's still falling!! Let's go outside and play!!" the eighteen year old enthused. He laughed along with his beloved.

"I thought you hated the cold?"

"I do… but I also love when you warm me up," Jakotsu giggled, "and the snow is really pretty…"_ And besides, it'll be fun romping in it and when we get too cold… coming back inside and romping in the futon with you…_

"Yeah?" Bankotsu set his writing brush down and closed the ledger. He reached across the table to meet the cross-dresser half way and took his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah!!" Jakotsu gave him his best cute and adorable smile._ You know you want to…_

"Okay! But this time, let's dress a bit warmer. I don't want be outside for a few minutes, only to have to come back in cuz you're freezing."

Jakotsu nodded. _I'll put on ALL my clothes if it means spending some time alone, having fun with you…_

"Let's get dressed," the fifteen year old said as he let go of his paramour's hand. Pushing back from the table, he stood up and walked over to the alcove where they kept their futons and some spare items of clothing. He slid back the wall, and rummaged inside.

Jakotsu sat and watched him. _I hate wearing Sui's old bakama, while they do keep me warm, but they look funny with those white leather tabi we got in the marketplace two weeks ago. I still like those green ones better… The only good part was having Ren touch my feet… Sorry, Aniki-chan, but his hands are warmer than yours…_

Bankotsu, having found what he was looking for, got up and closed the wall. Arms laden with clothes, he walked over to his paramour. "Let's get dressed."

"Okay!" the cross-dresser said as he stood up to take some of the clothes. Stealing a kiss, Jakotsu took his clothing and dropped it on the floor.

"Jakotsu!"

_You know how much you love watching me undress, so why complain if I free up my hands to do so…?_ The eighteen year old stepped back, and tugging on his obi, he undid the knot. A quick pull, and he had the long bit of red silk fluttering at his side. Dropping it as he smiled seductively at the younger boy, Jakotsu shifted his weight. It was just enough movement to part his kimono, giving his young lover an eyeful, as he was naked like a woman underneath the colorful silk._ I wonder if we'll make it outside, cuz judging by the look on your face, it looks like you'd rather stay inside and nookie…_

Bankotsu eyed his paramour hungrily. The cross-dresser's dual nature never failed to excite the fifteen year old. Jakotsu was always willing to nookie with him, and he knew and was willing to do more things than the village girls he would occasionally have fun with. So he watched his lover slowly shrug out the kimono, letting it land behind him in a colorful heap.

_If you love me that much, how come you still nookie with all those stupid girls…? No, let's not think about that! Let's imagine, instead, all the fun we'll have together… after we come in from playing in the snow…_ Smirking, Jakotsu turned and bent over to retrieve his winter clothes.

The fifteen year old took that as his cue and coming up behind him; he grabbed Jakotsu by the hips, pressing his burgeoning erection into his paramour's behind.

"Hey!!" the cross-dresser yelped. _First we play in the snow then the futon!! _He straightened up, nearly knocking his young lover onto his butt. "Do you mind?" He arched an eye brow at his young lover, but his annoyance quickly faded. _Why'd you have to be so cute…?_ He sighed softly as he took the younger boy's face in his hands. "I promise you, Aniki-chan, that we'll nookie as soon as we come back inside, okay?"

"Okay…" Bankotsu also sighed. "The snow mean that much to you, hunh?"

"Yeah… I really love the snow, even though I hate the cold." Jakotsu giggled. "I know… I'm weird, but you still love me." He wrapped his arms around Bankotsu and kissed the tip of his nose.

The young leader of the Shichinintai chuckled. "Alright, we'll nookie later. Let's get dressed."

The cross-dresser nodded. Bending down again to retrieve his clothes, he noticed something odd about his bakama. Holding them up, he looked over at his lover. "Aniki-chan…?"

"I remembered how much you complained last time about wearing Sui's old clothes, so I had those made for you."

"Thank you, Aniki-chan…" _Damn it! You're so close to getting the nookie you want that it's not even funny! You do one more sweet thing like that and I can see myself forgetting all about playing in the snow…_ After putting on his tabi, Jakotsu stepped into and pulled on the stiff indigo cotton bakama. They were not as soft as his other pair and he regretted his lack of a fundoshi. His inner kimono at least was soft and he eagerly stuffed it into his pants. He donned his kimono and chanchanko, tying the padded vest closed, before turning his attention to helping his lover.

Bankotsu had his back to the older boy, giving him a nice view of his backside as he changed into his faded blue bakama. Picking up his inner kimono, he shrugged into it, repeating his actions with the out one, before tucking both into his pants. Jakotsu held his chanchanko out for him to get into.

A straw hat and pair of leather riding gloves later, and they were ready. Jakotsu was the first outside and he shivered as he stood on the low veranda. "You coming?" he said to Bankotsu, never once taking his eyes off the slowly falling snow in the courtyard.

"Yeah…"

Together, they jumped down into the snow and it was not long before they were pelting each other with snowballs. Tiring of that, Bankotsu watched his paramour as Jakotsu caught snowflakes on his tongue. He loved the way the cold air brought a hint of color to the normally pale cross-dresser's cheeks.

"You're not cold, are you, Sweetness?"

"Nope! I'm having too much fun to be cold!" He giggled, his breath coming out in a puff of white. "You cold, Aniki-chan?"

"Nah! I just don't want you getting sick…" the fifteen year old trailed off as a sudden movement on the far end of the courtyard caught his eye. He grinned, realizing that it was Renkotsu, who was probably looking for him. Motioning fro Jakotsu to be quiet, he nodded towards the fire-breather, while miming the making of a snowball with his hands.

The cross-dresser nodded. They playfully threw snowballs at each other, all the while moving stealthily towards Renkotsu. Once they were close enough, they lobbed a couple of them at the unsuspecting fire-breather. Hitting their mark, the two boys laughed themselves silly, until a few snowballs hit them.

"Hey!" Jakotsu cried.

Renkotsu grinned. "Yes…?" he drawled.

Before the cross-dresser could voice his complaints, Bankotsu pelted the fire-breather with snowballs. Jakotsu laughed at the expression on the former monk's face as their leader had caught him completely by surprise. It may have been two against one, but the cross-dresser's laughter had him throwing wild, and he more often missed than hit his intended target.

The noise attracted the attention of Suikotsu, who stood quietly on the low veranda, watching them. His eyes twinkling with amusement, he shook his head as Renkotsu maneuvered towards the old snow covered pine.

Once he was satisfied that Bankotsu was in position, the fire-breather hit Jakotsu square in the chest with a snowball, hoping to draw his "fire." Just as he had planned, the cross-dresser threw one back. But instead of hitting Renkotsu, it hit one of the snow-laden boughs of the pine, just as their leader bent to make another snowball. What Renkotsu had not counted on was the amount of snow that cascaded out of the tree. It fell in soft thump on Bankotsu, burying him.

"ANIKI-CHAN!!"

The cross-dresser's frantic wailing spurring him to action, Suikotsu raced across the courtyard to help dig the boy out. A few long, terrible minutes later, they had dug the shaken fifteen year old out. Renkotsu picked him up, and with the claw-bearer following closely behind, they rushed him back inside, leaving Jakotsu to fall to his knees in the snow.

The cross-dresser sat there, replaying the scene of the mini avalanche over an over again in his mind. The fire-breather found him, sitting there, looking just as dazed as their leader was.

"Come on, Jak, let's go inside," he said as he approached. When the cross-dresser failed to acknowledge him, he crouched down so that he was nearly face to face with him. "Jak? Come on… Oo-Aniki is asking for you."

Jakotsu stared blankly at him.

"Oh hell! He's fine, Jak. Now stop being an idiot and let's go before you get sick out here." Heaving a long suffering sigh, Renkotsu took the eighteen year old's hands and as he stood up, he hauled Jakotsu to his feet. "Come on…"

They slowly made their way across the courtyard, Jakotsu woodenly putting on foot in front of the other as the fire-breather guided him. They paused at the foot of the two steps leading up and onto the veranda because the cross-dresser was afraid to move. He felt awful about the accident and the last thing he wanted to do was face his lover.

"He's been wondering what happened to you, so get your ass in there," Renkotsu said. He climbed the steps and looking over his shoulder, he added, "Now!"

Jakotsu nodded. Taking a deep breath he hurried up the stairs and stood before the shoji leading to the room he shared with their leader.

"I said move it!" Renkotsu gave him a gentle shove.

The sound of the fire-breather's voice making him nearly jump out of his skin, Jakotsu moved forward. He pushed back the shoji and stepped into the delicious warm of their room. "Aniki-chan?"

Bankotsu peered around Suikotsu, who had been checking him over for signs of injury. "Sweetness? You okay?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Jakotsu nodded.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…"

Suikotsu took one look at the cross-dresser and said, "Jak you'd better get out of those wet things before you get sick. I'll make you some tea while you change." He got up to leave the room. "Now would be a good time, Jak," he said, before closing the shoji behind him, leaving them alone.

"Sui's right, Sweetness."

The cross-dresser nodded. He moved woodenly to comply.

"You need any help?" Bankotsu finished his tea, and throwing aside the quilt that covered him, he got up out their futon.

"It's okay, Aniki-chan. Besides, won't Sui get mad if you're up?"

"I'm fine, so Sui has no reason to get mad. I just…" Bankotsu shrugged.

"Just what?"

"I just got a bit of a fright…" he trailed off softly. "I never saw it coming, Sweetness, but if I had to get buried, I guess it was good I was crouched over like I was as I had breathing room." Bankotsu walked over to his paramour.

"Yeah…?" Jakotsu's eyes welled up with tears.

"Yeah… So let's get you naked." The fifteen year old grinned wickedly.

The cross-dresser looked away and back. "I'm sorry…" he said softly.

"It wasn't your fault." Bankotsu pulled the older boy's gloves off, tossing them on the floor.

"No?"

"Nope! It was mine; I should have seen what Ren was up to." He untied the laces holding Jakotsu's chanchanko together, before sliding the padded vest off his shoulders. The rest of cross-dresser's clothes soon followed. He shivered. "You cold, Sweetness?"

"Yeah…"

"Let me warm you up," Bankotsu said, wrapping his arms around his paramour.

"Thanks…" Jakotsu kissed his forehead, and closing his eyes, he let his young lover hold him. _I was so scared I had lost you… and then scared you were mad at me… _

Suikotsu, spotting the two entwined in each other's embrace, coughed as he entered the room with Jakotsu's tea. "Get dressed, Jak, I want to make sure you're also okay. Ren said you were sitting in the snow."

Kissing Bankotsu's nose, the cross-dresser let go of him. He padded over to his kimono, and picking it up, he shrugged into it. Jakotsu shivered at the cool feel of the silk against his skin. Giggling, he held his arms out to the sides as the fifteen year old wrapped his obi around him. He turned to the older man and said, "I'm fine, Sui, really I am!"

A tight little smile tugged at the corner of the claw-bearer's mouth as he shook his head. He had the feeling that was probably true, and all the drama was simply the cross-dresser's fear of angering his young lover. Suikotsu still gave him a quick examination as the last he wanted to deal with was Jakotsu when he was sick. Even a slight case of the sniffles was known to have him languishing in his futon on the verge of "death." Satisfied that both boys were fine, the claw-bearer handed the eighteen year old his tea, before leaving the room.

Jakotsu sat on the floor and sipped his tea. Bankotsu retrieved his cup from the low table, where he had left it. He walked over to his paramour and sat down. The sipped the tea in companionable silence, enjoying not only the warmth of the beverage, but the warmth of their mutual affection for each other. The cross-dresser stared off into to space, lost in thought.

"Whatchya thinking, Sweetness?"

Jakotsu looked over at him, and smiled. "I was thinking about how much fun it would be to get back at Ren for what he did to you."

"Yeah?" Bankotsu replied, a wicked grin lighting up his face.

"Yup! He could have hurt you badly or killed you, Aniki-chan! Then I would have killed him!" The cross-dresser's expression softened. "And then I would have died, just so I could be with you in hell..." he added softly.

"Awe…" The younger boy blushed, and reaching out, he cupped his paramour's cheek.

Placing his hand over his young lover's, Jakotsu leaned forward and kissed him. Breaking the kiss, he whispered, "I was so scared I'd lost you…"

"I'm still here… it'll take a lot more than a little snow to kill me, Sweetness…"

The cross-dresser giggled. "I guess so…" He nuzzled Bankotsu's cheek with his nose, his breath blowing hot and cold against his lover's face as he moved. The younger boy shivered under his touch as Jakotsu's hand wandered up the length of the fifteen year old's thigh. Gently taking the cross-dresser's face in his hands, Bankotsu kissed him long and hard. He teased his paramour's mouth with his tongue, licking the older boy's lips until they parted. They deepened their kiss. Bankotsu explored the familiar confines of his lover's mouth as Jakotsu's hand found its way under the fifteen year old's kimono. The cross-dresser's hand felt warm as he wrapped it around his lover's cock. He moved his hand up and down, stroking it, and coaxing it into growing harder under his deft touch.

_You like, hunh...?_ Jakotsu thought as he teased the tip of Bankotsu's erection with the soft pad of his thumb. He smiled impishly when Bankotsu broke the kiss. "Wanna nookie?"

"What do you think?"

"I think someone wants it as bad as I do… but are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah… Sui said I was fine, Sweetness."

Jakotsu kissed him. "Then…" another kiss, "what're we…" still another, "waiting for…?" he whispered against the younger boy's lips.

"Dunno…" Bankotsu huskily replied. He gently eased the older boy onto his back. Tugging on Jakotsu's obi, he untied the knot as he settled between the cross-dresser's legs. Carefully balancing on one arm, the fifteen year old, opened his paramour's kimono, exposing the pale flesh. He stared hungrily at his lover's body, before lifting his gaze to meet the older boy's.

_Your eyes are so beautiful… and your skin, soft and tasty like milk tea…_ Jakotsu reached up to cup his lover's cheek. He giggled when Bankotsu grinned wickedly, before lowering himself to blanket the cross-dresser. They kissed.

Bankotsu nuzzled the older boy's cheek, his breath ghosting against Jakotsu's skin, making little shivers run down his spine. When his lover started to trail a line of little butterfly soft kisses across his jaw and down the length of his throat, the cross-dresser sighed happily._ You really aren't mad at me…_As Bankotsu went lower, Jakotsu could feel little waves of pleasure pooling deep within his belly._ Yes…yes…yes…_ He moaned softly.

The fifteen year old paused to suckle the cross-dresser's chest, rolling the tiny nub of flesh in his mouth, until it grew rock hard before moving onto its twin. He was hard pressed not to laugh at the way Jakotsu tried grinding his bourgeoning erection into his chest as he moved lower. Leaving a trail of kisses down the older boy's torso, Bankotsu did bark out a bit of a laugh when his paramour's cock hit him on the underside of his chin. "Alright, I get the hint," he quipped, chuckling at the look on the older boy's face.

Jakotsu giggled, it quickly turning into a low moan when his lover engulfed him with his mouth. He had taught the younger boy well, as Bankotsu knew all the right places to flick with his tongue. And when he fondled the cross-dresser's sack, the older boy knew it was not going to be long before he climaxed. Jakotsu could feel his stomach muscles tensing along with his buttocks as he lifted his hips off the floor in time with the bobbing of Bankotsu's head. When the fifteen year old's finger touch his tight entrance, the cross-dresser could not hold back any longer. He came, filling the younger boy's mouth with his hot, bitter essence. Bankotsu pulled away with a slurp, and grinning at his paramour, he made a show of swallowing.

_Awe… you're just too cute for words! Now come over here and kiss me!_ Jakotsu smiled and held out his arms. The fifteen year old shook his head, but acquiesced none-the-less, blanketing his paramour. The cross-dresser took his lover's face in his hands and kissed him. Snaking his tongue between the younger boy's teeth, he explored the warm confines of Bankotsu's mouth. _I can taste me a little bit…I taste good mixed with you…_

Breaking the kiss, the fifteen year old, stuck his finger in the cross-dresser's mouth. Jakotsu suckled the digit, wetting it as best he could. He twirled his tongue around it, as if he was sucking Bankotsu's cock, and the younger boy moaned. Bankotsu, unable to take any more, pulled his finger from his paramour's mouth with a loud plop. Grinning wickedly, he moved his hand down between Jakotsu's thighs. Finding the cross-dresser's tight entrance, he gently pushed past the ring of muscle. He moved his finger in and out, as the eighteen year old relaxed around him. Bankotsu pulled it completely out, and spat on his finger and the one next to it, before repeating the process of loosening his paramour's opening. When Jakotsu started rocking his hips in time with Bankotsu's rhythm, he removed his fingers. Spitting on his hand, Bankotsu used the mix of spit and fluids to lube his cock as best as he could. Erection in hand, he guided towards the tight ring of muscle. Pushing past it, he moaned along with his paramour. Jakotsu felt so mind numbingly tight that he needed to pause for a minute.

_What's wrong, my lil dumpling…? _Jakotsu reached up to cup his young lover's cheek.

Bankotsu moved his head to kiss the older boy's palm, and with a slow roll of his hips, he thrust a bit further inside. He went slowly in and out, enjoying the feel of his lover's tightness as it squeezed and stroked his cock. He developed his rhythm, picking up the pace the more the pleasure pooled in his belly and the louder Jakotsu moaned. He panted, straining his arms as he held himself just above the cross-dresser, and digging his toes into the floor with each thrust of his hips. He could feel himself inching closer and closer to his climax and from the sound of things; Jakotsu would be joining him, despite the bit of fun they just had. "Oh…" he moaned loudly as everything tightened.

Jakotsu was feeling a similar tightness, his cock throbbing as he climaxed over his stomach. A few seconds later, his young lover followed him, spurting his warm essence inside the cross-dresser before collapsing on top of him. Bankotsu looked up him, a strange mix of disgust and post coital bliss on his face. Jakotsu giggled. _I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, you were so good, but you also never gave me a chance to clean up…_ Smiling impishly at his young lover, Jakotsu said, "I could lick off you if you want…"

"Nah…" Bankotsu said as he got up off the older boy. Sitting back on his heels between Jakotsu's legs, he looked around for something to clean up with. Finding nothing better to use than one of the cross-dresser's kimono that littered their room, he stood and walked over to it. Picking it up, he wiped himself off.

"Hey! That's my favorite one!"_ I guess you think I deserved it, but I really couldn't help myself, Aniki-chan! You just felt too good after I nearly lost you!_

"Sorry, Sweetness… it was the first thing I grabbed. Besides, if it was so special you shouldn't have left it on the floor."

_I know…_ Jakotsu pouted. He watched as Bankotsu padded over to him, kimono in hand. The younger knelt when he was close enough, gently cleaning Jakotsu's stomach and between the cross-dresser's legs. Tossing the kimono aside, he sat back on his heels. "Let's go nap…"

"Okay…" Jakotsu painfully sat up. _Ow… my back… I bet I've got the tatami pattern on it again…_

"Did I hurt you, Sweetness? I'm sorry!"

"No…" The older boy rolled his shoulders. "You just pounded me into the floor," he said ruefully. "But I don't mind it one bit. I love when we nookie…" He leaned towards his lover, and tilting his head to the side, he kissed Bankotsu.

"Yeah… me too."

Jakotsu nodded. "Come, I want to hold you close and you can nap in my arms if you want…"

The younger boy nodded. He stood, and holding out his hands, which Jakotsu took, he pulled his paramour to his feet. Together, they walked over to the futon and got into it, pulling the quilt over their naked bodies. Pillowing his head on Jakotsu's chest, Bankotsu snuggled up next to him. The older boy wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on the top of the younger boy's head. _I could stay like this forever…_ "Sleep if you're tired, my lil dumpling," Jakotsu murmured. "It's okay… I'm not that tired."

"You sure…?" Bankotsu said sleepily.

"Yeah…" The cross-dresser held him close._ You look so cute when you sleep… and I don't mind if you drool on either…_He softly sang wordlessly as the younger boy gave him a tiny hug. _I love you so much it hurts, Aniki-chan… I never want to lose you, or come that close to losing you again… _

Bankotsu's breathing soon evened out; slow and rhythmic, he snored softly in his sleep. He fussed slightly when he wanted to roll over, and Jakotsu let go of him, only to spoon in behind the younger boy. The cross-dresser soon joined his love in sleep.

The eighteen year old woke up several hours later. Their room was dark and he idly wondered how long ago the sun had set. Eyes quickly adjusting to lack of light, Jakotsu saw a plate of onigiri set next the room's inner shoji. He figured it was a bit of supper left by Suikotsu, who had probably stopped by to check on them.

Jakotsu reached out to gently shake his young lover awake. "Wake up, my little dumpling," he cooed softly, not liking how warm Bankotsu's shoulder felt. "Aniki-chan…? Wakey, wakey!" He shook him.

Bankotsu mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

"Come on, Aniki-chan, wake up!" the cross-dresser shook him a little harder.

The fifteen year old rolled over, but instead of grabbing his wrist and telling him to stop, Bankotsu blinked at him. He shivered, his intake of breath hissing as he teeth chattered.

_Damn it!_ "Stay here, I'll get Sui…" Jakotsu got up out of the futon. He also shivered in the cold and it lent spend to his feet as he hunted around for a clean kimono. Finding one, he shrugged into it. Picking up his obi, he knotted the sash around his waist, before coming over to take another look at his lover. Placing a cool hand on the fifteen year old's forehead, he was upset at how warm it felt. Tucking the sleeping quilt around Bankotsu, the cross-dresser paused to cup his cheek before he got up to leave.

Jakotsu slipped out of the room, and hurried down the hall for the room the claw-bearer shared with Renkotsu. The wooden floor felt cold beneath his bare feet as he ran. Arriving at Suikotsu's room, the cross-dresser slid the shoji back, not even bothering with the niceties of knocking, and entered the room. "Sui! Wake up! Aniki-chan is sick!" he called out as he hurried over to the two sleeping figures.

"Stop shouting, Jak!" Renkotsu grumbled.

"I'm not shouting and Sui needs to come now!"

"I heard you," the claw bearer said softly. He sat up, rubbing his hands over his face as he yawned.

"Hurry, Sui!!"

"I'm trying to, Jak." Suikotsu threw back the quilt on his futon, and getting up; he walked over to the room's low table. Once there, he knelt and lit a candle. Closing his eyes against the harsh glare, the claw-bearer waited several heartbeats, before slowly opening them. He looked around at the table's contents, and finding the herbs he needed, he grabbed and stood up to leave. "Come on, Jak; let's go see what's wrong with Oo-Aniki."

"Hurry, Sui!" The cross-dresser left the room. They could hear his footsteps as he headed back to his room, shattering the silence of the night.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Ren."

"You don't think it's serious, do you?"

"No… he probably caught a chill from being buried under the snow. If it was serious he would have been sick right away, like they were when Jak decided to play with the snow monkeys two weeks ago."

Renkotsu snorted at the memory. "Idiots…" he muttered softly.

Suikotsu shook his head. "It was not the smartest thing to do, but then again…"

"Jak isn't the brightest star in the night sky. I know, I know…they're boys and boys do stupid things."

"Yup…" Suikotsu turned and left the room. He hurried down the hall before Jakotsu decided to come looking for him, waking the whole household in the process. He entered their room through the open shoji, closing it behind him. A single candle lit the room, and the cross-dresser has stoked the coals in the brazier, warming the place.

"There you are!" Jakotsu looked up at him. _It's about time you got here! Aniki-chan needs you!!_

"Let me take a look, Jak," Suikotsu said softly as he came over to them. He knelt, placing a hand on their young leader's head. "You're right; he does have a fever."

"Yeah?" the cross-dresser said, his face full of worry.

"I don't think he's having a relapse, Jak, if that's what you're worried about. I think it's just a chill from being out in the snow and then he had a bit of a scare there when he got buried."

_Yeah… I think we all did, Sui…_ "Is he going to be okay?"

The claw-bearer nodded. "If he was awake, I'd brew him some willow bark tea, but since he's sleeping, it's better to let him rest. We could cool his body down with a wet cloth along with one on his head and that should keep the fever from going any higher."

"Okay, what do I need to do, Sui?" _Please let it be something I can do!!_

Suikotsu thought it over. "Do you think you can get me a bit of snow in a bowl? I don't want you wading out into it and getting sick; all I need is a little bit. You can lean over and get it from the veranda."

"Sure!" The cross-dresser got up and eagerly hunted around for a bowl to put snow in. Finding one, he quickly headed outside, only to return a few minutes later. "Here, Sui!" He walked over to the claw-bearer, who was waiting by the brazier.

"Thanks…" Suikotsu took the bowl of snow and sat it on the brazier. He waited for a few minutes until it started to melt, and then kept pouring it off until he had a bowl of somewhat cold water. "Come," he said taking the bowl and a bit of cloth he found over to Bankotsu. Kneeling next to the futon, Suikotsu took the cloth and ripped it in half. One piece he wet, wrung out and placed on the fifteen year's head, the other, he wet, wrung out, and handed to Jakotsu, who knelt across from him. He moved the quilt out of the way so that he could sponge down the feverish fifteen year old and saw that their leader appeared to be naked. He looked up at the cross-dresser and quirked his eyebrow.

"Ummm…" Jakotsu giggled.

"No wonder Oo-Aniki is sick…"

"Yeah?" Jakotsu's delicate eyebrows shot up under his bangs and his eyes went wide.

Suikotsu sighed. "It didn't help."

"Oh…" The cross-dresser frowned.

"It does make things easier."

"Yeah?"

The claw-bearer nodded. "You just need to keep wiping down his chest. Don't wet him, or you'll make him sicker. I just want you to cool him down and let the water evaporate from his skin. Try not to make your hands too cold, either, I want you to be able to tell is he feels back to normal or not."

"Okay…" Jakotsu carefully wiped his lover's chest.

"That's good, Jak. I'm going to go, because you really don't need me, but if he seems worse to you, please come back and get me." He got up to go.

"Thanks, Sui…"

"No problem… He'll be fine, Jak, really he will. He's probably getting a cold. Oo-Aniki always runs a fever right before he gets one."

"Oh yeah…" The cross-dresser giggled.

"And why don't you eat a rice ball. You two missed dinner, and it'll help keep your strength up so you can look after him properly."

"Yes, Chichi-ue!" Jakotsu teased.

"I'm serious, Jakotsu."

"I know that, Sui." The eighteen year old got up and did as he was bidden. Coming back, he stuffed the rest of the onigiri into his mouth, before sitting down to take care of his lover.

"Here." Suikotsu handed him the bowl of water. "If it gets too warm, take some of the snow and put it in there."

"Will do…" Jakotsu said as he set it set down next to him. Reaching in for the cloth, he wrung it out and wiped down Bankotsu's chest again.

"I'm going to go, Jak, Just don't forget to wet the cloth on his head when it dries out and not to make him too wet." He stood up. "If he wakes up, come and get me, and I'll make him some willow bark tea, otherwise, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Sui…"

"Goodnight, Jak."

The cross-dresser watched him leave. He kept vigil over Bankotsu for the rest of night, doing his best to keep the younger boy's fever down. At one point, he was sorely tempted to get Suikotsu, until he realized his lover was having a bad dream.

"Sssh… Aniki-chan… I'm here…" Jakotsu soothed, gently stroking Bankotsu's cheek, while he softly hummed the fifteen year old's favorite bawdy tune until he settled down in a peaceful; sleep.

As the room slowly brightened with the dawn, the cross-dresser noticed the younger boy's fever had broken. Stiffly rising to his feet, Jakotsu picked up the bowl of water, taking the cloths with him. He padded softly over to the low table near the brazier, setting the bowl down, before stoking the dying embers. He also hunted around for Bankotsu's sleeping kimono, finding it, Jakotsu folded it neatly and left it near his lover's head for when he woke up. Tired, he crawled in the futon next to Bankotsu, spooning in behind him. He gently put his arm protectively around the fifteen year old as he drifted off to sleep.

"Sweetness…?" the younger boy croaked.

"Hnnn…?"

"You awake? I'm cold… and my throat hurts…"

"Yeah…" Jakotsu reluctantly sat up. He reached for Bankotsu's kimono, grabbing it, and handing it to his young lover who had sat up to put it on.

"Can you get Sui…?"

Yawning, Jakotsu tiredly got up. He walked bleary-eyed to the inner shoji, sliding it back and leaving the room. Bankotsu lay back under the quilt. He felt like his throat was on fire and his head was beginning to hurt, but things seemed better upon the older boy's return, especially when the cross-dresser got back into the futon and snuggled up next to him.

When Suikotsu arrived ten minutes later, a cup of willow bark tea infused with honey in hand, he filled the younger boy in on the events of last night. Bankotsu looked over at his paramour's sleeping form, a tiny little smile tugging at his lips. After the claw-bearer had left, he settled back down on the futon. Leaning over, he gave Jakotsu a kiss on the nose. "Thanks, Sweetness…" he said softly as he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
